Dirty Desire
by chibi-excel
Summary: Based on the song  kind of  by Utada Hikaru. Lovino meets a good looking Spaniard at a cafe and can't get him out of his mind, so of course he takes him up on a date.  Spamano, hints of PruCan, SwissBel Written for a commission on dA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Dirty Desire by Utada Hikaru**

**Dirty Desire**

_**Chapter One: There's something growing inside me**_

* * *

><p>Lovino has been bothered. Very, very bothered. Last week he met a strange guy who ran a café he likes for their amazing cappuccino's, his name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Granted, he was annoying and way too friendly, but Lovino has never seen anyone so fucking hot. Unbelievably hot. He thinks about him day and night, especially night. Just thinking about him makes Lovino's face heat up. Among other things.<p>

It's all just WRONG. Being so attracted to someone is horrible and a waste of time. And, at the moment, very unprofessional. Why unprofessional? Lovino is currently at work. He got a job last summer working for his stupid brother's bastard of a boyfriend who always smells like potatoes. The job isn't big, he's just a 'lackey' (he refuses to say secretary) for Ludwig's (potato bastard) older brother. At least right now he can rejoice in the fact he has a desk to hide the problem currently arising as images of all the possible things the sexy Spaniard could do to him, and vice versa, run through his head. All because he got some coffee in the fucking lounge.

Just when he thinks it can't get worse, his boss comes to his office. The obnoxious albino smirks at him with the cocky smirk Lovino has sadly gotten used to since working there.

"Wh-what do you want Gilbert?" Lovino asks annoyed and Gilbert shrugs.

"Oh, I just thought I should tell you…I'm having some friends for lunch. My office is too much of a mess right now, so we will be eating in here with you! Kesese!" Gilbert says and Lovino fumes.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO DOES THAT? YOU SUCK SO FUCKING HARD!" Lovino screams and Gilbert sits on the boy's desk.

"What I do with Matthew in the privacy of my own house is none of your business." The man says, watching in amusement at Lovino's horrified face.

"Y-YOU SHUT UP! STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Lovino hisses. Honestly, he's not angry at the thought of Gilbert defiling his best friend, he got over that a while ago. What's pissing him off is that now he can't stop thinking of Antonio's perfect mouth on his- "GOD DAMNIT! JUST GO OUT TO EAT WITH YOUR WEIRD FRIENDS!"

Gilbert snickers some more and gets up off the desk. "Nah, one of my friends wants to eat here. He works at a café, so he gets tired of the crowds and loud noises once in a while. Don't be so inconsiderate."

Lovino pales as soon as he hears the word 'café'. It couldn't possibly be Antonio. The Italian doesn't think he could take it if the man who has been preoccupying his thoughts for a week was suddenly in his office and eating right in front of him. "C-can't you eat at the cafeteria?" He asks in a last-ditch attempt to ensure his bosses annoying friends don't come to his room.

"Um…what did I just say? He doesn't want crowds and loud noises. Jeez, don't ignore me. How unawesome." Gilbert huffs and Lovino groans.

"Whatever…when are they coming?" Lovino asks before his phone ring, his brother on the other line telling him friends of Gilbert's were coming up. "WHA-? SO SOON? FELICIANO-!" He groans, his brother having hung up on him. "DAMNIT!" Lovino hisses, slamming the phone down on the hook.

"Oh my~! Mon ami, you must be calm~!" A French voice calls and Lovino feels chills run down his spine. Fucking Francis, the most perverted person on the planet. Lovino can't count the number of times he's been cornered by the bastard. If only he could be cornered like that by Antonio…

"Uwwwaaaahhhhhhh~! Is that you, Lovi~?" A Spanish man calls and Lovino's heart literally skips a beat. "So you DID stay!" Antonio exclaims before blushing. "I-I mean…not that I knew who you were by looking at the name on your credit card…or that you were going to be here…and I certainly didn't-!" Before he can dig a deeper whole for himself, Francis covers his mouth.

"Oh my~! You must stop yourself Antonio, even I am getting uncomfortable!" Francis coos and Lovino shifts in his seat awkwardly. God he wants to leave.

"W-would you just hurry and eat so I can get back to focusing on my work?" Lovino asks amused and Antonio smiles at him.

"Why don't you eat with us?"

"I'm right here. That's as close as I will get to Gilbert and his freaky friends."

Antonio frowns. "…I'm not freaky…don't lump me in with Francis." He says and Francis pouts.

"So cruel!"

Lovino blushes a little at the stare Antonio is giving him, making the Italian look down at his desk to avoid it. "I'm not eating with Francis and Gilbert." He says, hoping Antonio will get the hint and invite him out somewhere. Alone. Then he could meet with him...and maybe go to his house…and…

"Then eat with just me!" Antonio exclaims, pulling Lovino out of his thoughts.

"H-huh…?" He asks, trying to remain calm as he inwardly freaks.

"Yes! We can have dinner together! At my café when I close it down for the night!" The Spaniard offers and Lovino goes bright red. Alone in the café. All alone. Just him and Antonio and all of those surfaces to be bent over or laid on or sat on or…

"F-FINE! BUT IT BETTER BE GOOD!" Lovino yells before staring at the papers in front of him intently. "Now would you all just hurry and eat?"

Antonio smiles at him one last time before sitting with his friends and eating. Luckily for Romano they only have half an hour limit and when it's up they all leave, allowing him to sneak off to the bathroom and finally take care of his problem. Thank god he has a private bathroom.

* * *

><p>That night:<p>

Lovino arrives at the café and sees Antonio running around in his apron before turning and smiling.

"Lovi! Come in! And lock the door behind you!" The Spaniard coos and Lovino comes in, locking the door. "My food is delicious~! You'll love it!" He exclaims and Lovino blushes a little.

"Um…alright…but if it isn't, you'll pay!" Lovino says, trying to come off as his usual harsh self. Truth be told, though, he is far too nervous. He can't even come up with a good fucking threat!

Antonio smiles at him. "I would gladly pay for not satisfying you, Lovi!"

Lovino goes bright red, his blush reaching his ears. "WH-WH-WH-? Er-! I mean-! Where the hell did Lovi come from?"

"Well…" Antonio blushes a little. "You're special…so you deserve a special nickname…"

The Italian gulps nervously. "Y-you…think I'm special…?"

"Uhuh...o-oh! I have to go check on the food!" Antonio says quickly, running from the room, leaving Lovino to awkwardly stand there.

Lovino sighs to himself and sits down at one of the tables, wondering if this is a good idea. He's never had a one-night stand. Well, he's never had any kind of 'stand', which of course makes him even more nervous. Having his first time with a stranger, and one of Gilbert's friends nonetheless. Nothing good can come of that!

Soon Antonio comes into the room, beaming at him and Lovino's worries all fade, the thought of being with Antonio prevailing. "S-so…what did you make…?" Lovino asks and Antonio laughs a little.

"I'm glad you asked! I asked your little brother Feliciano what you liked, and he said pizza! So I made us homemade pizza! I think it'll taste good!" Antonio says proudly, placing the pizza in the middle of the table.

"…Pizza…? But that's not even on your menu…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio blushes, looking away awkwardly.

"I-I know…it doesn't take much to buy the stuff for pizza…you know." Antonio mumbles and shifts awkwardly in his seat.

The Italian looks at him confused. "Why…are you going out of your way? We just met for a brief moment a week ago. So why…all this trouble?" Lovino asks and Antonio looks at him.

"We met before a week ago. Well, I met you before a week ago. I've seen you at the parking lot of Gilbert's office when I'd go to pick him up and head to a bar, at the café every day, on the street, everywhere. It's been since this summer that I couldn't get you out of my head…last week I wanted to talk to you so badly…but I couldn't…telling you all of that would creep you out. I-it probably did just now, too…" Antonio answers, looking back down at the end.

Lovino looks at him surprised for a minute. All this week he has been thinking of sex while Antonio has been thinking of so much more. For a much longer time. Unsure of what to say, he simply reaches out and cuts a piece of pizza. Taking a bite he inwardly cringes. It isn't disgusting, but it definitely isn't good. He kind of expected that, though. This café doesn't have the equipment to make a really good homemade pizza. However, instead of yelling at Antonio like he normally would to someone who messed up his favorite food, he looks at him shyly and mumbles. "I-it…tastes good…"

Antonio's eyes widen and he grins. "Really? Gracias!" He exclaims before taking a piece himself and eating, cringing at the taste. "Th-this isn't good at all! Lovi! Why did you lie?"

Lovino blushes. "B-because I didn't want to hurt your stupid feelings, idiot!"

"R-really?" Antonio asks shocked and Lovino looks away shyly. "Lovi! You're so cute!" He coos, reaching out and taking the boy's hand. "Can I kiss you?"

Lovino blushes. "I-I...yeah…" He mumbles and Antonio smiles, getting up and walking over to Lovino's side of the table. They both stare at each other for a moment before Antonio finally leans down and kisses him on the cheek, receiving an annoyed look from Lovino.

"Fusososo~! Just kidding~!" Antonio coos, cupping Lovino's face before pressing their lips together. He smiles into the kiss when Lovino brings his hands up to wrap around his neck before licking the Italian's lips, soon invading his mouth.

Lovino shivers and pulls him closer, wanting more.

* * *

><p>AN: I was commissioned on dA by the lovely fullmetalfan849 to write something for the song dirty desire. ...I'm sorry it probably doesn't go with the song much...lD (I love the song now though. So thanks for showing me it!) This was supposed to be a one shot...lD It's not gonna be. It will ONLY be at MOST three or four chapters!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Dirty Desire by Utada Hikaru**

**Dirty Desire**

**_Chapter Two: 'Cause in reality, I know you're not mine_**

* * *

><p>The disgusting pizza has been discarded as Antonio and Lovino continue kissing. Lovino's breathing grows shallow as he runs his hands over Antonio's clothed chest. "A-Antonio…" He whispers against the Spaniard's lips. "P-please…touch me…" Lovino moans and Antonio looks at him surprised.<p>

"Lovi…do you…want to go upstairs…?" Antonio asks nervously and Lovino nods nervously. "Hm…are you sure…?" He asks again and Lovino glares.

"Just fucking do it!" Lovino orders and Antonio laughs a little, picking him up.

"Alright, Lovi~!" He coos, carrying him out of the room and up the stairs. "Are you sure, mi querido?" Antonio asks in a seductive tone, making Lovino's grip on his shirt tighten.

"Y-yes…" Lovino whispers and Antonio brings him into his small apartment, walking him to the bedroom before gently laying the Italian on the bed.

"Lovi…you're so beautiful…" Antonio whispers into his ear before leaning down and kissing him again, reveling in the shy kiss Lovino gives him back. He soon leaves Lovino's lips and begins to kiss down his neck and chest, removing clothing as he goes. Soon Lovino is lying down and naked except for his boxers. Antonio sits back for a moment to enjoy the view before leaning down again and kissing the skin right above the hem of the Italian's pants.

"Nn…ah…Antonio…!" Lovino whimpers, bucking his hips up. "P-please Antonio…touch me more…stop teasing…" He begs, covering his face with his arms in embarrassment.

"I'll stop teasing when you lower your arms." Antonio says, licking from the hem of his boxers up to his belly button. "Just lower them and I will make you feel amazing." He mumbles against Lovino's skin before delving his tongue into his belly button.

"Ahh~! Antonio~!" Lovino moans, reaching down and running his fingers through Antonio's hair. "H-hurry…mnnn…!" He whimpers, now writhing beneath him.

Antonio looks up at him smirking. "So beautiful…" He mumbles before removing Lovino's boxers and licking his length teasingly.

"A-ah!" Lovino gasps as Antonio takes him into his mouth. "Mmm! Antonio~!" He moans, gripping the sheets beneath him when Antonio begins to move his head up and down. "O-oh…! I'm gonna-!" Lovino whimpers, feeling his release close.

Antonio quickly pulls away, making Lovino groan in frustration. "Mmm…not yet, we're not finished yet." He whispers in his ear before kissing it. "Can I...um…" He mumbles awkwardly as he brings a finger down to Lovino's entrance. "May I...?"

"Y-yes…! Please…!" Lovino moans, arching up to his finger.

Antonio pulls his hand away and grabs an unused bottle of lubricant from his nightstand. "Francis bought me this when I started asking Gilbert about you. he's such a pervert, si~?" He asks, laughing a little.

"Of course he is, it's Francis." Lovino says annoyed, not exactly in the mood to talk about Francis of all people right now.

"Fusososo! Lo siento! I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, Lovi." Antonio says as he coats his fingers.

"Wh-why are you nervous…?" Lovino asks shyly and Antonio blushes a little, leaning forward and bringing a finger to the boys entrance, slowly sliding it in.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He whispers, thrusting his finger into Lovino for a moment before entering the next. Antonio continues preparing Lovino, soon having all three fingers inside the boy.

"A-ah…! Please…hurry…Antonio~!" Lovino whimpers and thrusts up towards his fingers. "I-I want you…inside…" He begs and Antonio smirks at him.

"Of course, mi querido." Antonio says and kisses him as he removes his fingers, soon replacing them with his hard member.

"Ah..!" Lovino gasps into the kiss, clutching at Antonio's back as the Spaniard slowly moves inside him. "Ngh…Antonio...!"

"D-does it hurt…?" Antonio asks, trying desperately not to give in to his own desires and thrust into the boy mercilessly.

"I-it does a little…b-but keep going…move faster…" Lovino begs and Antonio smirks, grabbing his erection and stroking it in time with the thrusts. "Ahh~! Antonio…!" He moans, thrusting up.

"D-does it still hurt?" Antonio asks, thrusting in faster and faster until hitting the special bundle of nerves inside of Lovino, making the Italian shiver and thrust up harder.

"Th-there! F-fuck! A-Antonio…! Ah…!" Lovino moans digging his nails into Antonio's back as the Spaniard continues to pound into him, now lost to the pleasure and no longer trying to be gentle. "M-mmm! B-buono…! Buono…!" He gasps, thrusting up towards him harder and harder, desperate for more friction, until he finally feels the heat in his stomach build up to the limit. "I-I'm gonna…! Antonio…!" Lovino gasps, his body trembling and legs wrapping tightly around Antonio's waist before finally coming.

Antonio moans loudly at the sudden tightness and after a few more thrusts, releases inside of Lovino before pulling out and collapsing beside him. "Lovino…you're beautiful…"

Lovino blushes and buries his face in the blanket. "Sh-shut up…" He mumbles and Antonio smiles, hugging him closer.

"I've wanted this for so long now, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, kissing the top of his head. "Please stay the night."

Lovino blushes and buries his face in his chest. "F-fine…"

"Gracias, Lovi." Antonio mumbles, kissing him again. "Let's go to bed now, si?"

"S-si…" Lovino mumbles, yawning.

"Buenas noches, mi querido."

"Buona notte…"

* * *

><p>Next morning:<p>

Lovino wakes up and sees Antonio is gone and a note is on the pillow. "H-huh…?" He mumbles, feeling his heart sink at the thought of being a one night stand before working up the nerve to read the note.

'Dear Lovi,

I am downstairs. I had to open the store and I didn't want to wake you~! Take a shower and get dressed, I cleaned you clothes this morning, then come downstairs and I'll make you your favorite cappuccino~! Hurry down~!

Sincerely, Antonio'

Lovino blushes a little at the letter before getting up and grabbing his clothes from the dresser, heading to the shower. Once he gets cleaned up he goes down to the shop and sees Antonio in the back.

"Lovi~! Good morning!" Antonio exclaims, kissing him on the cheek. "Go sit down and I'll bring you a cappuccino~!" He says and Lovino nods, still feeling awkward about all of this.

Lovino finds a spot and sits down, reading the newspaper. That quickly gets boring and he peeks back to the small opening that shows the back of the café, seeing Antonio laughing with a blonde girl he's seen at the shop. He feels his left eye twitch when he notices a blush on her face. He's not jealous. Why would he be? They just had sex, Antonio clearly likes guys, not pretty blonde girls that he can joke and laugh with. Who likes those?

"Ah! Looking at Bella, hm? She's beautiful isn't she?" A man sitting near Lovino asks and the Italian tries to ignore him. "You know she owns this shop with the man she's talking to, Antonio Carriedo I think it is. It's sort of like a ma and pa thing, you know? They do make a cute couple, both so insanely good looking." He says before receiving a murderous glare from Lovino, who promptly slams his newspaper on the counter and runs out of the café.

He should have known, Antonio is way too good looking to be single. They are probably married and Antonio just occasionally has a guy over for sex because he's bi or something. It happens. He saw something similar to it on Oprah. When Feliciano made him watch it of course. Lovino was just used and going to be tossed aside, or called up whenever Antonio wanted a man instead of a woman.

"That bastard!" He hisses, storming into his house shared with his two younger brothers. Before either of them can find him, he quickly goes into his room and locks the door. He's nineteen, almost an adult, so he should have known something like this would happen. Adults are all bastards. He's never having sex again, never dating again, and NEVER returning to that coffee shop again!

* * *

><p>Three days later:<p>

Lovino sits at his desk, his head buried in his arms. For the last few days this is all he's been doing. He knows it's pissing Gilbert off, but honestly he doesn't care about him anyways. It's all his fault this happened. He just HAD to have his stupid friends over!

"Oi! Lovino! What the hell happened with Antonio? I've been awesome about it and not asking you, but you broke one of my best friend's hearts! THAT is unawesome!" Gilbert yells and Lovino glares at him.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING BASTARD OF A FRIEND! HE NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING WITH A FUCKING WOMAN!" Lovino yells and Gilbert looks at him confused.

"What? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? OH god you two are so RETARDED! You're nineteen, right? An 'adult' or whatever? Go fucking talk to him." Gilbert demands and Lovino glares.

"No! I'm not going to see that bastard ever again!" Lovino exclaims, although honestly, he's not too sure how long he can keep that up. He still can't stop thinking about Antonio, and the more he tries to forget him the more he remembers him. Especially what they did that night. It makes him crave more, need more, but he would never sink so low as to aid in a person cheating! Ever! No matter how insanely tempted he is.

"Fine, don't see him. He misses you, you know. Antonio really liked you. The man begged me to have lunch in here so he could ask you out! Whatever you are freaking out about most likely isn't what you think! Be a man and go talk to him!" Gilbert says and Lovino flips him off.

"FUCK YOU! I'M NOT DOING IT!"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Lovino gets home and sees no one else has arrived back. Looking in the living room he sees two notes; one from Feliciano and one from Marcello. Both basically saying the boys are out for the nights with their boyfriends. Lovely. His baby brothers are having sex and he's stuck alone, the only memory he has of sex being one with a two-timing bastard. "This is fucking unfair…" He groans before balling up the notes and turning to go to the kitchen, seeing Antonio standing in the door way. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK?"

"We need to talk." Antonio says firmly, closing the door behind him. "Now."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah...yep...sorry...lD this chapter fails...next one is the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Dirty Desire by Utada Hikaru**

**Dirty Desire **

_**Chapter Three: You're not my boyfriend**_

* * *

><p>Lovino looks at Antonio bitterly, wondering if this town allows you to kill someone for intruding. They have those in America after all. He's pretty sure at least. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you, you lying bastard!"<p>

Antonio looks at him confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't lie about anything!" He yells angrily and moves closer to Lovino.

"Yes you did! You failed to mention that girl Bella!"

"What does Bella have to do with any of this?" Antonio asks and Lovino fumes.

"Bella has to do with all of this! You're fucking dating her you bastard!" Lovino yells and Antonio looks up at him shocked.

"Dating Bella…? I'm not dating Bella you idiot!" Antonio yells, shocking Lovino. "I own the café with her, we are childhood friends! I like GUYS, Lovi. I like YOU. I could never two-time someone, or lead someone else on! What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"But the man in the café said-!"

"That man is a worse gossip than an old woman! Ugghh! Lovi, I promise I'm not with Bella! She has a boyfriend from Switzerland! He's going to propose to her on her birthday! I would never, ever…" He groans a little and closes the distance between him and Lovino. "Lovi, I really like you. Really, really like you. Do you think I bring just anyone to my place? Do you think I have sex with just anyone? You're the only one that has been up there. Bella isn't even allowed in my place." Antonio reaches out and pulls Lovino into his arms.

"L-let go…I'm still mad at you!" Lovino whines and Antonio ignores him, hugging him closer. "I-! I-! You jerk!"

"Why am I a jerk, Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino pauses.

"Why are you a jerk…? WHY? YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL! DAMNIT ANTONIO! ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOU! FOR THE PAST WEEK YOU HAVE BEEN DRIVING ME INSANE! AT NIGHT I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL I THINK ABOUT! IT'S ONLY BEEN A FUCKING WEEK! A! FUCKING! WEEK! YOU MADE ME CATCH FEELINGS AND IT PISSES ME OFF!" Lovino yells and Antonio stares at him surprised for a moment before grinning.

"Oh, so you 'caught feelings'? I was unaware it was a sickness." Antonio says and Lovino scowls.

"It might as well be. It's the most horrible and unpleasant thing I have ever experienced." Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles, stroking his hair.

"I see…allow me to make the experience more pleasant from here on out." Antonio says, kissing him on the forehead. "Would you be alright with that? Or are you afraid of catching more feelings?" He teases and Lovino glares.

"Wh-whatever…bastard…" Lovino mumbles. "Like I'd catch more feelings for an idiot like you…"

Antonio chuckles. "Lovi, from the sound of it, you've already caught all the feelings you could catch." He says, pressing his forehead to Lovino's. "I think you've already fallen in love with me."

"AS IF!" Lovino yells, punching his arm. "I'm not in love with you!"

Antonio laughs a little. "You sounded like a girl just now."

"I'm not a girl, jackass!" Lovino fumes, trying to get out of his arms. "Get away! Go! I hate you!"

"I love you, too." The Spaniard says, hugging him closer. "You're just so cute~!"

"D-don't say you love me you freak! We aren't even dating!" Lovino yells and Antonio shrugs.

"We will obviously have to fix that." Antonio says, petting Lovino's hair. "Lovino, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks sweetly and Lovino looks away embarrassed.

"F-fine…since you're single."

"Perfect." Antonio says, scooping Lovino up in his arms before sitting down on the Italian's couch.

"D-did I say you could sit down in my house you pervert?"

"I'm your boyfriend, of course I can!"

"D-DON'T JUST MAKE ASSUMPTIONS YOU ASS!" Lovino yells and Antonio winks at him.

"Is that your way of saying you want my ass?" He teases and Lovino flips him off.

"I do not, I should have known you were a huge pervert from the company you keep!" Lovino yells and Antonio smirks.

"Yes, you should have." Antonio says, leaning towards Lovino. "We weren't called the Bad Touch Trio for nothing." He mumbles in a low tone, crawling closer. "Don't worry though, all I gave were hugs, mi querido."

"I-I didn't say I fucking cared what you did with other people!" Lovino yells, backing away a little. Of course he's lying, he's insanely jealous of anyone who got the chance to touch Antonio before him, but Antonio doesn't need to know. "A-and don't lie, you're a pervert, you obviously did more than hug!"

Antonio looks at him amused. "Lovi, you're so cute." He says, kissing Lovino on the forehead. "I already said you're the only person who has come to my room, did you not get the hint?" Antonio asks before placing a light kiss on Lovino's neck.

"G-get the hint…of what…?" Lovino asks and Antonio laughs, looking at him.

"You're so dense, Lovi." He teases before whispering in his ear. "I've only been with you."

"Liar!" Lovino yells. "There's no way-!"

"Fusososo! Silly Lovi! Why is there no way?"

"You're way to hot and if you were part of something called the Bad Touch Trio, then you obviously have!"

Antonio sighs. "Why would I lie about that? Really, Lovi, I'm a picky person."

"You've never talked to me before yesterday. How picky is that?" Lovino asks annoyed and Antonio shrugs.

"I didn't talk to you, but I knew all about you! Facebook and your friends and family are great!" Antonio says before blushing. "I-I mean…!"

"…You're…stalking me…?" Lovino asks, twitching a little. "You…are unbelievably creepy." He says and Antonio pouts.

"Am not. Be nice." The Spaniard whines before leaning forward again and licking Lovino's neck. "I'm gonna be nice to you, you know…it's only fair." He mumbles, nibbling on his neck.

"D-don't do that!" Lovino gasps, instinctively leaning into the touch. "Nn…don't…Antonio…"

Antonio smirks, ignoring the boy's words and continues covering his neck with hickeys as his other hand travels down to Lovino's pants to rub his now growing erection. "You really don't want me to, querido?" He asks, licking Lovino's ear. "You aren't enjoying this?"

"N-no…" Lovino whimpers, bucking his hips up.

"I see that." Antonio teases, unbuttoning Lovino's pants and beginning to slide them down.

"S-stop! We can't have sex on my couch! M-my brothers sit here!" Lovino gasps and Antonio laughs.

"Alright, alright, to the bed we go~!" Antonio coos, wrapping Lovino's legs around his waist and picking him up. "Tell me where to go." He says before kissing Lovino's nose.

"G-go upstairs and take a left…it's the door with a t-tomato…wallpaper on the door…" Lovino mumbles, embarrassed at the fact.

"Aww~! So cute~~!" Antonio exclaims when he sees the poster. "You're too adorable Lovi."

"I-! I am not!" Lovino hisses, being ignored as Antonio fumbles to open his door before kicking it closed when inside. "D-don't hurt my door, damnit!" He orders and Antonio laughs a little, sitting on the bed with Lovino still in his lap.

"I'll be gentle with your door from now on, mi querido." Antonio says, running his hands up and down Lovino's thighs. "Can I take your pants off now? Or do your brother's sit here, too?" He teases and Lovino pouts.

"You're not funny, j-just do it." Lovino whines and Antonio laughs, kissing him quickly before sliding his pants and boxers off.

"You're so cute, Lovi." Antonio whispers in his ear and grabs Lovino's hips, grinding them against one another. "Mmm…Lovi…move with me…"

Lovino blushes and buries his face into Antonio's neck, moving his hips with the Spaniard's. "A-Antonio…" He mumbles rubbing Antonio's chest under his shirt.

Antonio smiles at him and quickly rids them both of the rest of their clothing before pulling Lovino back into his lap. "I've been missing this all week. I'm glad Gilbert gave me your address."

Lovino looks at him annoyed. "Like you didn't already know it, stalker."

"Fusososo~! Come on Lovi, I'm not that bad~!" Antonio coos, nuzzling Lovino's neck. "It feels so much nicer with a naked Lovi in my lap." He mumbles against Lovino's neck.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" Lovino hisses, hitting him on the head. "C-can't you shut up?"

"Lo siento, Lovi…I talk when I'm nervous." Antonio says, lying Lovino off his lap a little.

"W-we've done it before, idiot!" Lovino stutters and Antonio kisses him as he lowers his hand, preparing the Italian. "N-nn!" He whimpers against Antonio's lips, digging his nails into the man's shoulders.

Antonio pulls away from their kiss and removes his fingers. "Ready, mi querido?" He asks, kissing Lovino on the forehead as he slowly lowers him onto his length. "Mmmm, so good Lovi~!"

Lovino shivers as Antonio enters him and continues kissing his forehead. "Nnn…Antonio…my curl…" He whimpers and Antonio looks at him confused.

"Huh? Did I pull it?" He asks confused and Lovino shakes his head no.

"I-it felt good…when you kissed it." Lovino mumbles shyly and Antonio looks at him amused.

"Did he now?" He asks, leaning forward and liking the curl experimentally, making Lovino moan. "Interesting…I wonder…" Antonio licks the curl before sucking on it, receiving more fun noises.

"Ch-chigi…!" Lovino gasps when Antonio bites down on it. "More…! Antonio…!" He whimpers, grinding his hips against Antonio's.

"A-ahh…Lovi…t-tight…so tight…" Antonio moans, thrusting up harder. "Mmm…Lovi…" His grip tightens on Lovino's hips before slamming him onto the bed and quickening his pace. Being egged on by the noises Lovino is making, Antonio starts showing attention to Lovi's curl again, driving the boy crazy. Lovino soon begins trembling and clings to Antonio, coming with a loud moan. Antonio quickly follows and soon they are lying on the bed catching their breath.

"…Antonio…" Lovino mumbles, getting the Spaniard's attention. "…How the hell did you know where I lived?"

"Gilbert gave me directions!" Antonio answers, grinning. "And a key in case your door was locked!"

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK? GIVE ME THE KEY YOU CREEPING FUCKING PERVERT!"

"But Loovviiii!"

"GIVE ME THE KEY OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

* * *

><p>AN: Annnd this random smut story is done. XD Off to other things now~


End file.
